


Proud New Owner

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Bondage, Dehumanization, Human Pet, M/M, Master/Pet, Piercings, Science Fiction, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: When Sean went out to see the universe, he didn't expect to be captured by aliens. He definitely didn't expect to end up as a pet.





	Proud New Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/gifts).



Sean had tried to fight back when they’d captured him. He did. If anybody found him, he’d make sure to highlight how much he’d struggled. 

Not that it did him much good. The aliens overpowered him and fitted a shock collar on him, then dragged him into their ship and locked him in a cell. Any time Sean so much as twitched the wrong way, he got a nice, long shock. He learned really fast not to move at all. Didn’t move while they cut his clothes off him. Didn’t move when they hosed him down. Didn’t even move when they groped him.

He thought they were trying to speak to him sometimes. They made noises, in any case, but when he didn’t understand them they got frustrated. 

The aliens kind of looked like deformed centaurs. Four legs, four arms. Not really a human head though, unless humans came with scales these days. Which they might—Sean didn’t know what kinds of genetic mods were popular with the kids these days.

The eyes were the freakier part, in any case. Four of them: two in front, two on the sides. It was really, really hard to do anything the aliens couldn’t see. So he just... didn’t. He sat in his cell and waited to be ransomed off or whatever the fuck they intended to do with him.

Except that didn’t happen. What happened was that they sold him.

It took him a while to figure out it was happening, but another alien showed up, this one clearly richer than the other two. It entered Sean’s cell and picked him up. Sean made one futile attempt to get out of that embrace, but he got a shock for his trouble, and after that all he could do was hang limply. Two of the alien’s arms cradled Sean, while the other two prodded Sean all over.

Fingers stroked over his skin, occasionally pressing in and lingering. They stopped on Sean’s mouth and tapped.

Sean stared.

The alien made a noise of some sort and tapped again. 

Pretty obvious what the alien wanted, but Sean just… didn’t want to. He didn’t want to open his mouth. He didn’t want those fingers poking inside.

He held out for another round of the repeated noise and the tapping, and then when he didn’t do anything, he got another shock for his trouble. He cried out, and the instant his mouth was open, the alien’s fingers were inside.

It made a strange crooning sound as it stroked all over the insides of Sean’s mouth, feeling out his teeth and gums. Sean would have bitten, but the lingering pain from the electric shock was enough warning.

When the alien was satisfied with Sean’s teeth, it moved on to prodding his nose, his ears, and forcing Sean’s eyes wide open to peer at them.

Whatever the alien saw, it must have been happy, because shortly after that it set Sean down and went to talk to the other aliens.

And that was it. Sean now had a proud new owner.

* * *

Sean’s new alien overlord apparently wasn’t satisfied with just the shock collar. It used the collar to subdue Sean, and while Sean was writhing in pain, it attached manacles to his wrists and ankles and attached them all to each other via short chains, effectively hogtying Sean. 

With effortless ease, the alien lifted Sean up and carried him over its shoulder, arm looped underneath Sean’s torso, Sean’s head facing the alien’s back. The second hand on that side settled on Sean’s ass, massaging steadily, occasionally playing with Sean’s balls while they walked out.

The ship had docked in some port, filled with all the same aliens. Definitely not a member species of the United Colonies, since kidnapping was kind of against the Charter. None of them seemed to speak any of the major UC languages either, or they pretended not to when Sean had pleaded with them.

Sean had kind of gotten over that whole talking thing anyway. No point, not when the only thing it had gotten him was electric shocks.

A couple of aliens greeted Sean’s alien, every one of them wanting to touch Sean. They petted his hair and his back, often finishing up the encounter with a pat to his ass. Their touches disgusted Sean, but he couldn’t do anything but accept them. He was starting to get light-headed from his position, his chest hurt from pressing against the alien for so long.

His vantage point mostly gave him a good look at alien feet. They had long, flexible toes, sort of like lizards, and a tail to match. Giant lizard horses. With some bug mixed in there, given the amount of arms. Their clothes consisted of draped jackets that covered all of their back, from neck all the way to the tail. No shoes though. Their feet were probably better adapted to everything than human feet. 

They ended up going to a store, which was confusing to Sean until he realized exactly what they were here for.

Several benches were set up, and while the store was mostly empty, on one bench a different alien, an inchori, was getting its fur shaved. The inchori was struggling and begging for them to stop, but none of that made a difference.

His alien said something to one of the staff, and soon enough Sean was on an empty bench, his hands unhooked from his ankles but quickly getting attached to the metal bars extending up from the bench. He was forced onto his knees, arms spread upward. Two chains were hooked onto his collar and pulled tight, forcing him to keep his head still or risk getting choked.

At least the bench was padded. It’d be killer on his knees otherwise.

Sean thought he’d be able to accept this, to just let it happen. Haircuts weren’t a big deal. Hair would grow back. It didn’t matter.

Except the cold water they used on him seemed to shock him out of some of the numbness of the previous few weeks, and the humiliation of the entire situation slammed into him. His eyes began to tear up at the first pass of the electric razor over his chest. He watched all of his hair slowly get shaved away. His chest, his armpits, his stomach. His thighs. His pubic hair. The aliens even lifted up his leg from behind and shaved his shins and feet.

Only thing left was his face. He turned his head to the side to avoid the razor, but with four hands, the alien had no trouble forcing Sean to keep still while it ran the razor over Sean’s face. His beard, longer than normal thanks to the weeks he hadn’t been able to maintain it, fell away. 

His owner said some words to the alien shaving him, and then the alien turned that same razor to Sean’s head. Soon enough, the only hair Sean had left were his eyebrows. 

The hose came out again, washing off the hairs that clung to Sean’s body. He couldn’t stop himself from shivering at the cold. A few times the razor got run over a patch of skin that had been missed, until Sean was apparently declared hairless enough. He was almost thankful that the collar kept his head up, because he of what he would see looking down. He probably looked like a little boy, his cock shrunken from the cold, no pubic hair in sight.

His alien ran two of his hands over Sean’s smooth skull and made hissing sounds. Sean shuddered and wished he could evade the touch.

Finally his owner alien let go. More words were exchanged between the two aliens, with his alien pulling out some sort of screened device from a pocket on his jacket. The two of them looked at the device and talked a bit more, pointing to different parts of Sean’s body.

Sean’s arms were starting to get sore, and he clenched his fists to try to get circulation back into his hands. Blinking against the tears, he said, “Hey.”

The two aliens looked at him. Kind of unnerving how one of them didn’t turn its head entirely, but why would it, when it had eyes on the sides of its head.

“My hands. It’s getting kind of hard to feel them. So if you want me in working order, maybe you should untie me. Or at least lower my arms.” Sean repeated that statement all three languages he knew. He rattled his wrists to accentuate what he was talking about.

The worker alien said something and then disappeared into a side room. In the meantime, his owner alien came by and patted his butt again, running another hand down his spine. The third hand ended up on his balls, massaging them lightly.

Sean closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sensations. He hoped the inchori in the room wasn’t watching this. Inchori were pretty disgusted by human sexual organs, or so he’d been told by the last inchori he’d hit on. But no matter how hard he tried to focus on the tingling in his wrists and the growing pain in his knees, it didn’t stop his cock from reacting to all the soft stroking. It was nice and warm in comparison to the freezing cold from earlier, and his body decided that was good enough.

“Please stop,” Sean said quietly. “I don’t want this.”

The alien made another sound and slipped a finger along Sean’s crack, settling on his hole. How the fuck did the alien even know about human biology?

His breathing turned ragged, and he bit down on moans that threatened to escape. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. So what if his cock was jutting up. Just a natural reaction. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing.

It was fucking humiliating.

Before he drowned in that humiliation, he got lucky: the worker alien returned, saying something to his owner alien, and all the petting stopped. They release one arm, then the other, and Sean couldn’t help but groan at the relief of having his arms no longer suspended above his head.

Not that he was allowed free mobility. They hooked his arms together behind his back and he was picked up again, slung over his alien’s shoulder. His hard cock pressed against the alien’s jacket, and it should have been too rough, but somehow his cock liked that stimulation. If he could look, he was sure he’d see himself leaking all over the alien’s clothes.

Sean really hated his cock right then.

Thankfully he was only carried into the other room. The second alien undid Sean’s arm bindings, and he was placed onto his back on a padded table. He tried to roll off, but with eight hands between them, the aliens were easily able to hold him down while they strapped his legs into the stirrups at the end of the table. His wrists manacles were hooked to the sides of the table, and then a strap was tightened over his pelvis and his chest. 

The only thing he could really move was his head. 

The two aliens kept chatting with each other, his owner constantly stroking the inside of one of Sean’s thighs, occasionally going higher to linger on his cock and balls. It really knew what it was doing, alternating its strokes between soft and tight, pressing a finger along the slit of his cock, massaging his balls. 

As hard as Sean tried, he couldn’t stop himself from ejaculating, spilling all over the alien’s hand. The pleasure was fleeting, gone before it even had time to build. Sean couldn’t remember ever having had such an unsatisfying orgasm before in his life. He bit down on his lip again and tried to get his breathing to even out.

The alien made that hissing sound again, and then brought its come-covered hand up to Sean’s mouth.

Sean shook his head, clamping down hard. The alien made a different noise, and the next second his shock collar went off, completely replacing that hint of post-orgasmic languidness with pain.

Sean opened his mouth.

In the next instance the fingers were there, coating the insides of his mouth with his own come. Still slightly warm. Bitter and gross, probably because of the awful stuff he’d been eating lately. He tried not to gag while he licked the alien’s palm clean.

He got more hissing and petting for his trouble. Maybe that was supposed to be a good thing? The hissing noise. Sean closed his eyes and hoped they were done with him.

But no. He heard a mechanical whirring, and then his legs were being pulled apart. The stirrups spread him wide, wide open, exposing everything. 

Fuck. Sean hoped there were no cameras anywhere. No proof of his humiliation. Would this somehow get back to his family? Would his parents watch a vid of this and think, “We told you so?” But going off to see as much of the galaxy as he could had always been Sean’s dream. Remote, far off locations that meant he’d always have an excuse not to see his parents.

The worker alien wiped off Sean’s now soft cock. It cleaned his balls and anus too, and Sean wondered what he’d done to deserve this. 

Must have been something awful, considering what happened next. The alien held up a needle of some sort and used one hand to pull on the skin of Sean’s taint. Another hand placed a strange clamp over the skin. And then the third hand held up the needle.

“No. No, please. Please no.” His voice was pathetic. Before all of this, Sean wouldn’t have classified himself as the kind of guy who _whimpered_. But that’s what he did. Yelling had gotten him punished, while begging and whimpering mostly got him either ignored or petted. Neither of them were the results he wanted, but he kept hoping that maybe this time, the aliens would understand him. Shit, and he used to be so good at keeping his emotions bottled.

The owner alien idly stroked Sean’s scalp and arms, hissing again. Did it think it was _soothing_? There was nothing soothing about all those hands on him, being strapped down, his pleading ignored and a fucking needle being pushed through his taint.

Sean breathed heavily, swallowing his instinctive cries of pain. Fuck. That hurt. That hurt a lot. Fuck. His hips trembled as the worker alien threaded a metal ring through Sean’s taint. 

The process was repeated on each of his nipples, which somehow hurt even worse than the taint piercing. By the time it was all over, Sean was sweating profusely and doing his absolute best not to cry. Just a little bit of pain. Not as bad as what he’d lived through until now.

Throughout all of it the owner alien kept touching him.

At least it was over? It had to be over. The two aliens were talking again, and the needle and forceps were set aside. 

Except the worker alien pulled a tube out of a nearby cabinet. This tube was placed right against Sean’s hole, and the alien squeezed. Sean felt the cool liquid trickle inside, and he figured it had to be lube, or something like that. A lot of it. Why would they need so much lube? There was no reason to lube his ass. 

No reason except for the phallic device they pulled out from underneath the table he was on. It was attached to the table via a bendable rod of some sort, and they positioned it just at his hole. One button press later, and that phallic device, the alien dildo or whatever the fuck it was supposed to be, started slowly thrusting into him. 

“No. No, please.” Sean tensed his muscles, but of course it did nothing to stop the dildo. He whimpered against the intrusion, and his eyes started tearing up all over again. His taint was sore from the piercing, and the way the dildo jolted him only reminded him of that sudden new weight right there.

His owner alien hissed again, and stroked his scalp. He turned his head away, but the alien took hold of his chin and forced him to look in its direction again. 

The alien’s other two hands held up a cloth of some sort. A—a hood. Sean’s eyes widened just before the cowl came to rest on his head and was tightened, effectively blindfolding him.

“No! Please, please take it off! I need to see! Please! I can’t—“

His words were cut off by fingers digging into the sides of his jaw, stopping the movement and forcing his mouth wider. A second later a smooth object slid past his lips, effectively gagging him. The object had straps that dug into the sides of his mouth and extended along the side of his face, attaching to the cowl somehow.

Blindfolded and gagged. He breathed hard through his nose and shook his head, to no avail. 

The dildo in his ass started vibrating, and throughout it all the aliens petted and hissed at him.

And for the first time since he’d been captured, Sean cried for real.


End file.
